Go-Go Boy
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Randy is an arrogant Hollywood actor. Evan's a nice guy who happens to be a go-go dancer. When their paths cross will sparks fly or will Randy's arrogance be a complete turn off?
1. Chapter 1

**Go-Go Boy**

**For you RKOIsMyJam. Thanks for giving me characters to work with and letting me write whatever the hell I wanted...and not judging my crazy**

I smiled at the valet when he took the keys to park my car. It was the weekend and I was at one of my most favorite male go-go bars. The week had been a long one on the set of the television show I starred in. One of the mic operators dropped a boom on one of my co-stars so the set was closed until the doctor cleared her, part of wardrobe was lost and there were about 24 script re-writes in one day. I was looking forward to sitting at MJ's Bar and watching hot boys dance around me. Once I stepped inside my bad mood was instantly lifted as I was escorted to my normal seat

"Mr. Orton," I looked up. "Your normal waiter isn't here anymore so we have another one of our boys handling this section now."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry. He's very cute and friendly but can be a bit shy...I think you'll like him though."

"I trust your judgment." Randy said smiling

"Have a good night!"

"You know I will." Randy watched as the clubs general manager walked away. He turned toward the stage and saw one of MJ's regular dancers performing. Randy growled to himself when the song ended and no one had come over to take his drink order. This new guy was off to a bad start. Just as he was about to get angry someone came over

"Hi!" He said smiling. "I'm sorry I was late. What can I get for you?" Randy eyed the small man and licked his lips as he smirked and extended his hand

"I'm Randy. What's your name?" The young man's smile brightened

"Evan. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. Are you taking over this section from now on?"

"Yea...I hope that's okay." Randy wrapped his slim fingers around Evan's arm and turned him around getting a good look at him in his gold lamé shorts. Evan rolled his eyes as the man leered at him but smiled once they were again facing each other. "Do I meet your approval?"

"I'll let you know after you answer a question for me."

"What's the question?"

"Do you dance as well?"

"I do."

"In those shorts?"

"In these very shorts...maybe a little less." Randy gave a half smile

"Will you dance tonight?"

"You're two questions over the one you wanted to ask."

"I'm an actor. I get paid to look good not do math so humor me." Evan gritted his teeth

"I'll dance tonight."

"You're perfect." He said. "Chilled Don Julio with a splash of pineapple. Always. And keep them coming until I say."

"I'll be right back." Evan walked to the bar and put in his order

"How was it?" One of his co-workers asked and Evan rolled his eyes dramatically

"He spun me around to look at my ass."

"At least you've got a cute little booty." Cody said smiling

"I happen to think I'm much more impressive from the front." Evan said adjusting his package

"Drink's up Ev!"

"Thanks." He said picking up the tray with Randy's drink on it. "Chilled Don Julio." Evan said as he attempted to place the drink on the small table next to the chair but Randy blocked him keeping his eyes on the dancer in front of him. When the man twirled and shook his hips Randy smiled then tucked a $20 into his waistband. He lifted his hand and turned toward Evan

"I don't like my dances interrupted." Evan chewed the inside of his jaw to stop the surely offensive remark that wanted to slip past his lips

"My apologies." He said as he turned to leave

"Hey!" Evan turned on his heel

"Yes?" Randy tucked a $10 in his waistband

"When you work on your people skills you'll get more." Evan almost stomped off back to the bar

"Oh goodness – what did he say?" He slammed the money on the bar

"When my people skills improve I'll get more." Cody and Zack burst out laughing

"Dude, what the hell did you say to him? You're one of the top earners in this place." Evan shook his head

"He's a dick. Do either of you want to work that section from now on?"

"Oh hell no. I worked with that asshole one night and was ready to quit. He said that I have lips like a duck's bill and referred to me as Duck-Boy for the rest of the night." Evan and Zack laughed at Cody. "Fuck you both."

"We're laughing with you Codes."

"Do you see me laughing?"

"No but I'm sure in time you will. Zack?"

"Absolutely not, bro. I'll admit that him calling me Sadly Cooper isn't as bad as Duck-Boy but it's still bad and I don't want to deal with him."

"Sadly Cooper?"

"He's calling me an imitation Bradley Cooper."

"What about,"

"Forget it Evan. No one wants to wait on him. He's an incredibly good-looking, arrogant, my shit don't stink son of a bitch and he's insulted damn near everyone in this place. You're their last resort so I suggest turning on the charm and working him like John used to."

"What happened to John? I went on vacation then boom he was gone."

"He's got some stuff going on so he left."

"That sucks. I liked him."

"I liked his ass."

"Well that was a given. I have customers to wait on so I'll see you guys later."

"Werk bitch." Cody said snapping his fingers. Evan laughed and worked his way over to some of his regulars while Cody took to the stage. Randy smirked when he saw the man and tossed a $50 onto the stage before the man even started dancing. Cody never danced in front of Randy choosing to work the sides of the stage but he'd have to come front and center if he wanted the wads of cash Randy tossed there and Randy knew it

"Hi Hunter!" Evan said sitting in the man's lap

"How are you?" The older man asked immediately tucking a one-hundred dollar bill into Evan's shorts

"I'm well. How are you?"

"I'm healthy and I'm here."

"How are Stephanie and the kids?" Hunter was a married man and for all intents and purposes he was straight...according to him. Evan and the boys never bought the I like to look but not touch shtick they got from some of the married men who frequented MJ's

"They're all well. Hey,"

"What's up?"

"Was that guy giving you a hard time?" Evan shook his head

"Apparently he gives everyone a hard time. John's not here anymore and no one wants to work his section."

"That's terrible."

"So I've heard. What can I get you to drink?" Evan asked every week although he knew Hunter didn't drink. Hunter smiled

"A water spritzer please."

"You got it." Evan took more orders before putting them in at the bar

"You know he has the hots for you right?"

"Who?"

"Hunter."

"But he's straight." Roman the bartender rolled his eyes

"Oh right. Here's your stuff and hurry because you're on after Alex and Mike."

"Let me get a chilled Don Julio with a splash of pineapple too."

"You can just call that a Randy."

"How about we change that to the jackass?" Roman laughed and put the drink on Evan's tray

"Good luck." Evan handed out the drinks saving Randy's for last. When he made it to the man he'd just drained his glass

"Perfect timing."

"I'm working on my skills." Evan said turning away

"Not hard enough." Randy murmured. Evan handed his tray to Wade who was one of the security guys and he placed it on the bar while Evan ran backstage to change. He applied the last bit of baby oil to his skin as the first notes of Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls started to play. Evan took his position behind the curtain and when it opened he commanded the stage. He walked to the center directly under the spotlight and ran his hands down his chest slowly and just as he had timed his arrival with Randy's fresh drink he timed his routine. By the time the chorus hit his hands were at the top of his short shorts and he loosened the buttons as he swiveled and thrust his hips. He turned around as he bent over completely pulling the scrap of fabric as he did so. Randy almost threw all the money he had on the stage. This man knew how to work it and was Randy's new favorite. Evan moved to the left side of the stage then to the right letting the other patrons fill the elastic band of his black mesh thong.

After working the sides he made eye contact with Randy and slowly stalked to the front of the stage where the man was seated. He rocked from side to side and as if hypnotized Randy stood from his seat, walked up then reaching out he dragged a hand from Evan's calf and all the way up to his muscular thigh. There was a no touching the dancers rule but Randy never obeyed rules. Evan was a stickler for that rule but in order to keep Randy under control he'd let him. He felt the hand creeping up his ass then felt Randy tucking money into the band. Realizing that the song was about to end Evan grabbed Randy's hand and removed it from his ass where it rested. Randy looked up at the man who winked then turned and walked away to go change. Backstage Evan wiped the slimy oil off his body

"Thanks." He said to Wade who had collected all the money that was left on stage and brought it to him. Evan pulled out a $20 and tucked it in Wade's shirt pocket

"You're welcome." Wade made a move to leave but turned back. "What was that all about?"

"What?"

"Letting Randy touch you. I know that you don't like it when the customers do so...just because he's Randy Orton that doesn't give him the right."

"I know Wade. It's all a part of my plan to get in his good graces. No one else wants to serve him because he's a prick and since I can't literally kill him I'm going to kill him with kindness."

"Well alright but don't let it get out of control. I don't care who he is if he bothers you make sure you let me know."

"I will."

"I mean it." Evan smiled

"I know. Hey, you better go. Justin's up next." Wade left the room without another word at the mention of his boyfriend. He never missed him dance. When he was sure he's wiped enough oil off Evan changed into another pair of looser, but still tiny, pair of shorts

"So," Cody said crossing his arms over his chest. "I saw your dance."

"Yea? Did you pick up some new moves?"

"No but I did see you letting that ass feel _your_ ass. You never let them touch you when you dance." Evan shrugged

"It's part of my plan."

"How much did he tip you?" Evan shrugged again

"You know I don't count my money until my shift is over." He said looking across the room to check the status of Randy's drink. "I have some stuff to do." Evan said leaving the bar. He took care of his regulars going to Randy last. He picked up the empty glass and put down a new one but as he started to leave Randy reached out and grabbed his arm

"Yes?"

"You're an amazing dancer."

"Thank you."

"There's a no touching rule you know?"

"Oh, that's right!" Evan said snapping his fingers. "Thank you for reminding me."

"You're welcome."

"I guess that means you do know the rules and you won't be touching me or anyone else in here right?" Randy clenched his jaw

"Don't bring me another drink. This is my last for the night." Evan smiled smugly when he walked away

**Later**

"$1,002?" Cody laughed

"Who the hell tipped you two singles?" Zack rolled his eyes

"Who knows? They should start checking wallets at the door."

"I almost made $2300 tonight." Cody said counting the last of his money and tucking it away. "Not bad."

"How the hell do you make so much bro?"

"For starters I don't call people bro."

"Ha. Ha."

"20, 40, 60, 80, 100, 20, 40, 60, 80, 200...$3200 on a Friday night." Evan said picking up his bag

"You dropped something." He looked on the floor and saw folded money

"Thanks." Evan said picking up it. "Oh – it's Randy's tip." He laughed. "Make that $3600. He tipped me $400."

"What?!" Cody and Zack yelled snapping their necks around

"What?"

"He tipped you $400 for one dance?"

"Yea and ten for the first drink but I stuck that in Roman's tip jar."

"Looks like Randy has a new favorite."

"I don't think that man has a favorite anything. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Evan walked to the back exit and saw Wade and Justin huddled in a corner. He cleared his throat and the men broke apart. "Can you let me out?"

"Sure. Brock should be out in the lot to walk you to your car."

"Okay. 'Night guys."

"Goodnight." They said in unison their accents melding together. After walking him to his car Evan tipped Brock, hopped in his car and drove home

**Two Weeks Later**

Randy was in his trailer on-set going over his script when the man crossed his mind again. He hadn't stopped thinking about him since that Friday night two weeks ago. There was something about the way he moved and how he didn't take Randy's shit...that intrigued him and irritated him all at the same time. He was in his own world when he heard banging on his door and someone calling his name

"Yea?!"

"They need you on-set!" Randy threw the script down and left

**That Night: MJ's Bar**

"How are you feeling?"

"A hell of a lot better than I was last week."

"I think he came in here looking for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Randy. He came in and we told him that you weren't in so he'd have someone else waiting on him. He stayed for about an hour and then left."

"Well who waited on him?" Cody laughed

"Sadly Cooper." Evan cringed

"That doesn't sound good at all."

"It wasn't so bad. I mean like I said he left after about an hour." Cody's eyes narrowed. "Speaking of the devil." Without turning around to look at the man Evan leaned in toward the bar and ordered a _Randy_. When the drink was prepared he grabbed it from the bar and took it to Randy placing it on the table before Nicky started his dance. Randy laughed

"Well done."

"Thanks. How are you?"

"I'm alright. Where were you last week?" That caught Evan off guard

"Oh, um, I was under the weather so I didn't come in."

"Start taking vitamin C or something because I don't want anyone else waiting on me. The other boys here are terrible."

"They're not. You just don't like them."

"You're right, I don't. I like you." Evan nodded

"Okay."

"We should go on a date." Evan shook his head and stuck a finger in his ear in an attempt to clear it

"What did you just say?"

"We should go on a date."

"Why? What?!"

"Did you have an ear infection? Your hearing seems to be off."

"My hearing is fine. I don't want to date you. We're _not _going on a date."

"Why?"

"I'm sure you know why. I can't talk about this now. I have customers." Randy sat there and watched the man walk away. He'd never been rejected and he didn't like it. Not one bit actually. Two other guys danced but he didn't bother tipping them. He heard the familiar beat of a song begin playing and watched Evan step out from behind the curtain. Captivated is the only word he could think of to describe how he was when Evan was around. The small man left the stage and moved around the room collecting money from people more than willing to shove it in his waistband. Just like two weeks prior, he saved the arrogant man for last. He stepped in front of him teasing him by pulling at the elastic and letting Randy get a peek of his thong but not actually taking the shorts off. Evan ran his hands up Randy's chest and down his arms. He placed his hands at the top of his shorts and raised an eyebrow almost daring Randy to pull them down. With a smirk on his face he did and licked his lips as the man in front of him gyrated. The shorts fell to the ground and as Evan stepped out of them he turned so that his back was to Randy. He felt money being tucked into the underwear so he looked over his shoulder and winked as the song ended

Evan was backstage in the middle of cleaning off the baby oil when he saw a set of feet standing in front of him. Looking up he saw that it was Wade with the cash collected from the stage

"It's none of my business but I think you're playing dangerous game with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Not only have you allowed him to touch you but you've let him undress you. I understand that you have to work his section so you're being nice but don't be too nice. He's not a very nice guy hence the reason you're assigned to serve him." Evan shrugged

"He tips well and I think I can handle him."

"Just be careful okay?"

"Of course I will." Wade nodded and left the room. When he was alone Evan did something that he never did before the end of his shift. He counted his tips...well his tips from Randy: $550. He shook his head as he changed then went back to the floor to take care of his customers

"What did he tip you this week?"

"Nothing."

"I saw him put money on your butt." Evan laughed

"Oh, I don't know. You know I don't count my tips before the end of my shift."

"I think he's got a thing for you."

"He sort of asked me on a date."

"Excuse me? How does one sort of ask you on a date?"

"He said 'we should go on a date'."

"What did you say?"

"What do you think I said? I told him no."

"Wow. He never asked John and he was smitten with him."

"Maybe he did ask and John just didn't tell."

"Doubt it." Evan took the drink Roman placed on the bar

"I'll be back." He said going over to Randy

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Are you going to get in trouble for that?"

"For what?"

"What you did."

"No. There's a no touching rule in place for our protection otherwise we'd have people grabbing at us all night." Randy nodded

"And you let me."

"I cater to what people like. You don't have to touch me if you don't want to."

"Oh no, I don't want to be rude." Evan laughed

"Right."

"Have you thought about what I said before?"

"No." Randy narrowed his eyes at Evan in turn Evan narrowed his eyes

"I don't like being rejected."

"No one does but it happens, right? I'll be back." Evan worked the room smiling at the patrons and giggling at whatever stupid joke they told

"Hi!" He said sitting in Hunter's lap

"Hey there. Feeling better?" Hunter asked sticking money in Evan's shorts

"Much. Thanks for the stuff you sent here. Wade and Justin dropped it off to me."

"You're welcome. What's up with that guy in front?"

"Randy?" Evan waved his hand dismissively. "I'm not really sure. I'm still trying to figure him out."

"But you let him touch you."

"He likes to touch and he tips well so I give him what he wants." Hunter shifted uncomfortably

"Do you like it?"

"Like what? Him touching me? I have no connection to him so it's no big deal."

"Oh." Evan thought about what Roman said to him the other week and stood up

"I'll be back okay?"

"Okay." The older man said smiling. He went backstage and sat in one of the chairs and closed his eyes

"What's up kid?" Evan opened his eyes when he heard the familiar voice of his ex and one of the managers at the club

"Hey CJ."

"What's bothering you and don't tell me nothing. Is it Randy?"

"Why does everyone think Randy is a problem?"

"Because he is. In fact I think his full name might be Randy Problem Orton." Evan laughed

"I think you're wrong."

"Maybe, anyway what's going on?"

"It's Hunter actually." The other man laughed

"Has he asked you to run away with him yet?"

"No," Evan said rolling his eyes. "He seems really concerned with Randy and what I'm doing to earn my tips. That coupled with what Roman said to me the other week," He shrugged. "I don't know. He just made me really uncomfortable. I had to get up and leave and I've never done that...with anyone."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing overtly but he asked why I let Randy touch me and what was up with him. He asked if I liked it."

"Why did you let him touch you? That's not your thing."

"Because you assholes are making me work his section and in order to make money I need to cater to him and he's a hands-on guy."

"Does he make you uncomfortable?"

"No. He told me we should go on a date."

"Did he?" Chris said with a half-smile

"Yea."

"That's new. He normally doesn't touch and he surely doesn't make dates. I knew putting you over there would be a good idea."

"It was your idea?!" Chris laughed

"Hell yea. I knew he would like you."

"You just reminded me why we're not together anymore." The other man laughed again as he stood from his seat

"We had good times though." He said kissing the small man. "Don't stay back here too long, okay? I think I hear ice clinging in empty glasses out there."

**Weeks Later**

"Cut! Cut! What's your problem today Randy? You're normally on point when it comes to knowing your marks and having your lines down but today you're all over the place."

"I'm sorry."

"Do we need to stop for the day and have you come back fresh tomorrow?"

"No, no, I've got it...just give me a 20 minute break okay?"

"20 minutes and not a second longer!"

"I hear ya." Randy said already walking off set. He went to his trailer and flopped down on the couch covering his face with a pillow

"Rejected." He uttered. For the last three weeks every time he'd asked Evan out the man told him no. No. No. Whoever in their life told him no? Evan that's who. It was causing Randy to lose sleep, mess up his lines at work and he'd even almost hit an old lady crossing the street on his way home because he was thinking so hard about it

"How can he tell me no? I'm good-looking; rich...I have a huge cock. I did a nude scene in my last movie which was a hit so I know he saw it. Maybe he doesn't go to the movies or maybe my monster man piece scared him. What is it?!" Randy yelled throwing the pillow across the room

**Saturday Night: MJ's **

Randy walked in and took his regular seat and waited. He wasn't interested in watching anyone dance tonight. He wanted to see Evan. About a minute later the man he craved walked over

"Hi Randy."

"Hello Evan." Evan raised a brow

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." He laughed

"This is about the date thing isn't it?"

"Oh that? No, I'd completely forgotten about you rejecting me not once but a total of four times...five if you count the night I asked you twice." Evan crouched down in front of him resting his hands on Randy's knees

"Why won't you just let it go? You'll sleep a lot better."

"Who said I wasn't sleeping?!" Evan smiled sweetly

"Not me."

"You might like me you know."

"I might and I might not."

"How come you won't go on one date with me?"

"Do you want me to be honest with you?"

"Yes."

"You're an ass and I deal with enough assholes while I'm working. Why would I want to go on a date with one?"

"Good point."

"And you're so rude to the other boys in here. They're my friends."

"Okay, I got it."

"Thank you." Evan said standing

"I'm not used to people telling me no. I apologize for coming off like a jerk." Randy said extending his hand. Evan reached out and shook it. "Let's start over. I'm Randy."

"Nice to meet you Randy. I'm Evan."

"What do you say I take you out for a nice quiet dinner?" Evan smiled

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no and I'm allowed to say no."

"You're right."

"Let me take you on a date."

"Are you serious? No one's ever asked me on a date."

"I figured as much. You're terrible at accepting graciously." Randy smiled

"I'd love to go on a date with you. Wait."

"What?"

"You don't have a crazy ex I need to worry about do you? I'm kind of a big deal and,"

"Stop talking. I have an ex and he's seen you but he's not crazy."

"He's seen me?"

"Yes. He works here."

"Is it that old man that sits in the back?"

"Um, no. Don't worry about it. Let me get your drink."

**Next Week: Sunday**

Randy was sitting in a booth at The Palm on Santa Monica Blvd waiting for Evan

"If that little son of a bitch stands me up," He stopped talking when Evan sat across from him

"For future reference I don't like being called a son of a bitch. My mom's not a bitch either."

"My apologies."

"And what would you have done if I stood you up?"

"I don't know but I would have thought of something."

"Ah, I see." Evan said nodding. "Sorry for making the date on a Sunday. As you know I work pretty late and like to sleep in when I can."

"It's fine. I kinda like the idea of a Sunday lunch date."

"Oh good."

"Do you only work on Friday's and Saturday's?"

"Yes."

"What the hell do you do during the week?" Evan laughed

"I volunteer at an assisted living facility."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Monday through Thursday I do it and Sunday is the only day I have completely to myself."

"And you're sharing it with me."

"I am."

"How do you live?"

"Very well in my one bedroom apartment thank you very much. I make more than enough money shaking my ass and slinging drinks. I asked you out remember and that means I have to pay."

"I'm getting the filet mignon then." Evan laughed. The men ordered their lunch and talked quietly at the table. When the check came Evan slipped his card inside and handed it back to the waitress

"Can I at least leave the tip?"

"No. You can pay next time."

"So there's going to be a next time?"

"If you want there to be. If not it's no sweat off my back."

"You're one cool customer aren't you?" Evan shrugged

"I get propositioned countless times a night and from some hot guys so there's no shortage of dates for me."

"None of those guys are as hot as I am though."

"That's your opinion."

"Why won't you just stroke my ego?"

"You have plenty of people stroking your ego Randy."

"One more person doesn't hurt."

"Fine if that's what you want and if it is that's the only thing of yours I'll be stroking."

"Well wait a minute,"

"What?"

"This can be negotiated right?" Evan only laughed as he left the restaurant

**A Month Later**

Evan was taking drink orders when he saw Randy walk into the club. The tall man winked at him as he walked to his seat down in front

"Hey." Evan said putting Randy's drink down

"Hey."

"Long time no see."

"Did you miss me?" Randy asked smiling

"No, not really." His smile dropped. "Where were you?"

"We had to go to Hawai'i to shoot some scenes for the show."

"Sounds nice."

"It was okay. I was there for work so it wasn't that great not to mention that I was by myself."

"Still sounds like a good time to me."

"Do you want to get a drink after your shift is over?"

"Randy."

"What?"

"My shift doesn't end until two in the morning."

"You don't drink after two or are you ready for bed by then?"

"I drink after two but I usually like to get in my bed and unwind."

"I have a bed...a big comfortable one that's great for unwinding."

"Are you, did you just...are you inviting me over for sex? Did you just plan a booty call?" Randy laughed

"Hold your horses there little man," Evan snarled. "I don't just invite people to my house for sex and certainly not for booty calls."

"I'll be all sweaty and oily after work."

"I have a shower...four of them in fact."

"Let me get another round of drinks out and I'll think about it." Randy brought the glass to his lips and nodded. Evan went to the bar and put his round of drinks in

"Well you were over there for a long time. Did he ask you out again?" Although they were friends Evan felt uncomfortable talking about this with Cody and Zack. He'd never told them about the lunch date a month ago

"No. I just asked him where he'd been."

"Where was he?"

"In Hawai'i for his show."

"That show kinda sucks, bro."

"I like it." Cody said speaking up

"I've never actually seen it."

"Ev! Drinks!"

"Thanks Roman." Evan said taking his tray

Before going backstage to change Evan dropped a drink off for Randy but left quickly to avoid engaging in a conversation with the man. In the back he changed into a pair of green camouflage shorts with the matching military style hat. He stepped onto the stage as Bottoms Up by Trey Songz started to play. Randy was distracted by a flood of people rushing toward the stage and surrounding it

"He never does this song." Cody said to Zack

"Because everyone rushes the stage when he does." Zack turned his head to the side as he watched Evan roll his body then pop his hips

"I hope there's money left after he leaves the stage." Zack laughed at Cody. Evan walked to the front of the stage and beckoned Randy with his finger. The man left his seat and stood front and center. Evan took his hat off, placed it on Randy's head then pointed to the button of the shorts. The men held each other's gaze as Randy's lightly tanned fingers came up and worked the button from its hole while Evan's hips moved rhythmically in a circular motion. Without prompting from the man he pulled the zipper down too and Evan slid his hand down the front until it disappeared into the shorts. It reemerged and Evan continued to wind hips until the shorts hit the floor. Randy smirked and tipped the man generously

Randy was sweating by the time Evan vanished to the back. He took the hat off to wipe his forehead and noticed a piece of paper inside. Unfolding it he laughed when he saw that Evan had given him his number. In the back Evan did his customary wipe down but stopped when heard his phone

310-438-4836: was that dance a yes to you coming over after work?

Tiny Dancer: no. I don't know where you live

RO: 2025 Hercules Drive. Now you have no excuse

Tiny Dancer: I guess I'll see you after my shift then

RO: I'll leave the light on for you

Evan slipped on a pair of short black khaki shorts with button flap pockets. He always left them unbuttoned. That made it much easier for people to slip him tips

"It took me a little longer to pick up the money this time because there was so much." Wade said walking in the room and Evan laughed

"Sorry about that." He said tipping the man

"No problem. The more money you make the more you tip me."

"Very true." Evan said putting his money away and leaving with Wade. He went to the bar and ordered drinks then distributed them

"I believe that this is yours." Randy said putting the hat on Evan's head

"Thanks."

"That was incredible."

"What?"

"That scene just now with everyone rushing toward the stage. Does that normally happen when you dance to that song?"

"Yes and that's part of the reason I hardly ever dance to it. It's overwhelming sometimes."

"Why'd you do it this time?"

"I had someone to focus on." Evan said leaving

**2:44 a.m.**

Evan was sitting in his car that was parked in Randy's driveway. He was trying to talk himself into getting out and ringing the doorbell. In the years that he'd worked at the club he never entertained customers outside of the bar no matter how nice they were. Just as he was about to start his car and leave he saw the front door open. There Randy stood in a pair of loose fitting pants and no shirt

"Shit." Evan cursed opening his door and getting out

"You weren't thinking about leaving were you?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"I have cameras." Evan just stared at the man. "You've been sitting out here for ten minutes."

"Oh."

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to." Evan shrugged

"I'm here now and you were nice enough to invite me." Randy stepped to the side letting the man into the house

"You can have a look around or I could just show you to the bathroom so that you can get the shower that almost stopped you from coming over." Evan rolled his eyes

"I'd like the shower please."

"Follow me." Evan never admitted it before but as he walked behind him he thought about how hot Randy was. He was tall, lean and his tan was perfect. He tried getting a look at the tattoos that decorated the man's arms but Randy stopped walking. "You can drop your things off and shower in here. There's a towel and everything you should need already waiting."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll be in the kitchen when you're done." Evan nodded and stepped into the room. He immediately went to the bathroom and was in awe of its opulence. Although he lived in a one bedroom luxury apartment it paled in comparison. He turned the shower on and undressed

...

"Randy!" Randy laughed when he heard the man yell for him

"You're getting warmer!" Evan eyed him as he walked into the kitchen. Randy tried not to gasp as he looked at freshly showered man. Evan ran his fingers though his hair before speaking

"I guess I should have asked where the kitchen was _before_ the shower."

"I _could_ have told you. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"What would you like? Something hot, cold, a meal...a sandwich?"

"I'm not picky." Randy went to the refrigerator and grabbed deli sliced roast beef then pulled out a pan and placed it on the stove top

"Okay," He said looking at the contraption. "How do you work this thing?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Do I look like I cook?"

"Why did you even offer?" Evan said walking over. "Are you hungry too?"

"Yes." He sighed

"Get me an onion and a pepper. The onion should be the white ball,"

"I know what an onion and a pepper are smartass." Randy watched as Evan sliced the pepper and onion and sautéed them in the pan then added the roast beef. He lightly toasted rolls that he found in the kitchen before adding cheese to the pan and letting it melt. He topped the bread with what was in the pan

"Here." Randy checked the sandwich out before taking a bite and moaning

"Oh, that's good."

"Thank you."

"Oh my God." Evan smiled

"You're doing the dishes." Randy nodded

"Gladly."

Randy did wash the dishes but Evan volunteered to dry. Neither man said it but it was weird how comfortable they were with each other. It was like they were an old married couple

"Are you going to sleep with me?" Randy asked as they walked upstairs

"Um,"

"I mean actually sleep. That was the deal and I'm not one to go back on my deals."

"Oh yea, if you mean actually sleep then yes. I'm going to brush my teeth first though."

"My room's all the way at the end of the hall...the only set of double doors."

"Got it." After brushing his teeth Evan stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was horny, tipsy and about to get into bed with a hot and willing guy. He hoped he kept his resolve and lived up to his own standards that night and restrained from having sex with Randy

"Come in. You didn't have to knock on the door since I was expecting you."

"I'm polite."

"Come on," Randy said patting the bed. "Get in."

"Don't make this creepy okay?"

"There's nothing creepy about me."

"Right. Oh, these are nice sheets." Evan said fluffing a pillow and turning over

"Thanks."

"Goodnight." Randy looked down at the man curled in a ball on the other side of his bed

"Did you just say goodnight?"

"Yea. It's after 4 and I have to work tomorrow."

"You don't go in until what? 12?"

"12? Really? I'm there way before 12."

"Why won't you stay awake with me?"

"How come you're not tired? Don't you wake up early or something?"

"No I don't. I'm not up before 10." Evan unfurled himself and rolled over

"What do you want to talk about Randy?"

"I don't know." Evan laughed and propped himself up

"Then why won't you let me sleep?"

"Because," Randy said slipping down between the sheets. "I've waited over a month to get you in my bed." He ran his fingers through Evan's hair. "I don't want you to just go to sleep."

"I thought we decided," Evan was stopped by Randy's lips on his. "That we weren't having," Randy kissed him again. "Sex?" Randy laughed

"We're not having sex if you don't want to." _It's not that I don't want to_ Evan thought

"Okay." Evan said nodding. At this point he would more than likely agree to anything Randy said with his velvety voice

"I just want to kiss you. I've thought about kissing you for a long time."

"Okay."

"Is it alright for us to kiss Evan?"

"Uh-huh." Evan leaned in as Randy gently wrapped a hand around the back of his neck pulling him close. The small man whimpered when Randy slipped his tongue into his mouth. He was minty and delicious. Randy almost smiled when he felt Evan move closer to him. He was willing to wait as long as he needed until Evan was ready to take things further but if kissing him into submission happened to speed his decision up he wouldn't complain. Evan was torn. Everything below his waist told him to just go ahead and do it but his brain told him otherwise

"What's the matter?" Randy asked after Evan pulled away

"I can't do this."

"Can't do what? We're only kissing then going to bed."

"I don't think that I can sleep in bed with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Randy. Stop playing dumb with me."

"If it happens then let it happen."

"I'm sure you'd like that."

"I would. I'd like it very much and you would too so why won't you let it happen?"

"I barely even know you."

"You know enough. I've invited you to my home Evan...this is where I come to get away from people."

"I know. I get that but why do we have to have sex?" Randy laughed

"We don't. I haven't mentioned it."

"But I want to." Evan whined making Randy laugh again

"Soo...let's do it."

"No." Evan surprised himself when he said it and that was mainly because he didn't know he could still speak with all his blood somewhere in his lower extremities

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Randy kissed him sweetly

"Okay. Come here." He said pulling the man close


	2. Chapter 2

**A Month Later: Saturday: MJ's Bar**

"We're going out tonight after work. Are you coming with us Ev?"

"Um, no not tonight."

"What's up with you? You never hang out with us anymore bro." Evan paused as he stood in the mirror running his fingers through his hair

"I haven't really been in the mood to hang out as of late. I'm sorry guys...maybe next week." Truth be told Evan just wasn't in the mood to hang out with them since he'd been spending time with Randy. The two men had been seeing each other since Evan first spent the night at Randy's house. "Who's on first?" Evan asked attempting to change the subject

"I am." Zack said oiling his abs to perfection. "You don't go on until the club starts to fill up."

"I'll cover your tables until you're off the stage then."

"Thanks." Zack said leaving the changing room

"How do these shorts make my ass look?" Cody asked turning toward Evan and showing off his electric blue foil shorts

"Round and shiny." Evan said giving it a slap

"Then they look perfect."

"They're a little short so make sure Big Jim and the twins don't pop out."

"I have a thong on underneath." Cody said self-consciously sticking his hand inside and readjusting

"Alright. I'm going to go so I can get mine and Zack's tables done."

"I'll see you out there." Cody said absently still looking in the mirror. Evan went out to the floor and systematically worked until he'd taken all orders then handed them out

"Can I get water with lots of ice?" Evan said when he saw Hunter walk in

"Here ya go."

"Thank you." He walked over to the man and put the drink down. "Hey."

"Hi there." Hunter said patting his thigh. Evan smiled and took a seat. "Are these new?" He asked slipping money into Evan's shorts

"They are. Do you like them?"

"Absolutely. You wear them well."

"You're too much Hunter." The man smiled and let his hand rest high on Evan's thigh and it made Evan slightly uncomfortable. "I can't stay long tonight. I'm on shots duty but I'll be back alright?"

"Sure." Evan went to the bar and picked up the pre-poured shots Roman had waiting

"What are these?"

"Um, the fuck are those? Uh," Roman snapped his fingers. "Oh! It's a Barbie shot."

"How gay." Evan commented as Roman laughed. "And they're $3?"

"Yep."

"I'll be back."

"Make me proud!" Roman yelled as Evan walked away. As he made his way around the room he noticed that Randy was sitting in his normal seat. After selling all the shots on his tray and taking more orders he went back to the bar

"Are you proud?"

"Fuck yea! You just sold 15 shots for $3 in ten minutes." Roman loaded Evan's tray with his orders and the man was on his way

"Sorry your drink was late. I didn't see you come in."

"That's probably because you were chatting it up with Father Time back there." Randy said taking his drink and slipping a $50 in Evan's shorts

"Why are you so down on Hunter all the time?"

"He's a fucking weirdo. If you were to ever go missing I'd check the trunk of his car first."

"Well that doesn't freak me out at all."

"You should be freaked out."

"We have a tight and efficient security detail here so I'm not too worried."

"Too worried?"

"You know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I do. Are you dancing tonight?"

"Yes."

"How come you never dance for me?" Randy asked trailing his fingers up and down Evan's arm. Evan snatched his arm away

"Stop it."

"What?"

"You know you can't do that here."

"You're overreacting. No one can hear me and you snatching your arm away only draws attention. Now, answer my question please."

"Are you going to pay me to dance for you?"

"I pay you here."

"And that's why I dance for you here. Ante up on the cash and I'll give you a lap dance so good you'll have to change your pants." Evan said then walked away. Randy had watched the way that man's hips moved enough times so he believed his statement to be true

"Thanks for covering my tables."

"You're welcome. Your tips." Evan said handing the money over to Zack

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out with us tonight Ev?"

"Yes."

"What about lunch tomorrow?"

"What about it?"

"Why don't we have lunch tomorrow?"

"Oh, um, call or text me if you make plans."

"Okay."

"You're up next Evan so you have to go change." Chris said walking up to the men. "The two of you need to move your asses and start serving the customers. I'm tired of seeing you standing here holding up the bar every time I turn around."

"I just danced though."

"And you've changed out of your stage clothes only to come out here and do nothing. Evan's served your section twice." He looked at Cody. "Why are you still standing here?"

"You were talking."

"Go serve some drinks!" On the stage the lights dimmed and the beginning notes of Ginuwine's _Pony _started. When the lights came back up Evan was standing there nodding his head to the beat. Loud cheering was heard from the back when he brought his hips into it. Evan could see Randy's eyes following him as he moved across the stage and had to hold his laughter in. The man looked like such a pervert just sitting there licking his lips and following him around on the stage with his eyes. As the chorus started again he moved to the center of the stage

_If you're horny, let's do it_

_Ride it, my pony_

_My saddle's waiting _

_Come and jump on it_

Randy wasn't able to turn away as Ginuwine sang the words and Evan's eyes bore into his soul. He prayed that this was the man's not so subtle way of telling him that he wanted sex. He didn't want to seem impatient or overzealous but if he slept one more night next to him without penetrating some orifice he'd surely go crazy

_If we're gonna get nasty, baby_

_First we'll show and tell_

_Till I reach your ponytail_

_Lurk all over and through you baby_

_Until I reach your stream_

_You'll be on my jockey team_

God he hoped this was a sign. His poor hand had been abused enough. There was even one night he had to get up while Evan slept and rub one out in the bathroom from too much ass to crotch contact. He was roused from his thoughts when Evan unzipped his shorts and rolled them down exposing his V cut which they both knew was a favorite place of Randy's to kiss. Randy smirked and individually stuck eight one-hundred dollar bills into the waistband of Evan's visible thong. He winked as he caressed Randy's jaw before turning around to finish his dance and leave the stage. After changing he went back to the bar and saw Zack and Cody staring at him

"Didn't the two of you just get reprimanded for standing here?"

"Yes but we need to talk about something. It's worth getting into trouble again."

"What's that?"

"What's going on between you and dickface over there?" Evan laughed

"What? Dickface? Are you talking about Randy? Nothing is going on."

"There is and I'm not sure what it is but there's something. You always save a little part of your routine especially for him."

"He tips like a boss Cody. That dance alone earned me $800...from him."

"Those were $100 bills he stuffed in there?"

"Yes. He just paid more than half my rent. If that means I have to pay special attention to him then so be it."

"Well played then. I think you've broken him."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. He still calls me Sadly Cooper."

"But he calls me Cody so we've won half the battle."

"I just don't think he likes you Zack." Evan said taking Randy's new drink from the bar and going to him

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. The boys think I'm fucking you." Randy laughed loudly

"Well we know that's not true." Evan rolled his eyes. "Is that what you hens were clucking about over there?"

"Don't refer to me as a hen or you'll never fuck me."

"Are you coming over after work?"

"I hadn't planned on it. Why?"

"I want you to come over. I bought more of those sheets you like." Evan laughed

"I'll be right over to try those out."

"But seriously," Randy said running his fingers over Evan's stomach. "Come over."

"Okay."

"Do you want food?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. This is going to be my last drink." Evan nodded

"I'll see you later then."

"See ya." Evan finished out his shift and drove to Randy's. He slipped the key he'd been given into the lock and turned. He smiled when he walked in and smelled the wonderful aroma of pizza

"Hey." He said walking into the kitchen

"Hey. Can you eat now instead of showering first? I'm starving, the pizza's hot and I don't like eating without you." Evan dropped his bag to the floor

"What was that last part?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Randy said leaning down and kissing the other man. Evan walked to the sink and washed his hands before sitting down. "So," Randy said wiping his mouth with a napkin. "The show has wrapped already and another season will be starting soon and it is also award season,"

"Uh-huh." Evan mumbled biting into the cheesy pizza slice. "Congratulations on the Emmy nom." Randy smiled

"Thank you. The point of all this is I wanted to know if you'd come with me to the show." Evan coughed and started choking on the bite of pizza he'd taken. "Oh my God," Randy said standing up and patting his back. "Are you okay?" Evan took a drink of water and nodded his head

"I'm fine." He coughed again. "You want me to what?"

"Be my date for the show."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious, yes. I like you Ev."

"I like you too I just, I don't know. I didn't think that you," Evan shook his head

"You didn't think that I what? Wanted to be seen with you?"

"Well yea." Randy laughed

"You're cute as hell and I consider it a win that I was able to persuade you into dating me. I don't give a shit about what other people think about me. My personal life is not what the public loves me for." Evan nodded

"Okay."

"You'll go?"

"Yes. I'll go." He said standing up and moving over to Randy then kissing him

"Thank you."

"For what? Going with you?"

"No, the kiss." Evan laughed and took his seat

...

"That is probably the hottest water I've ever felt in a shower." Evan said getting into bed

"I've actually been told that before." The small man turned his head

"Who told you that?" Randy laughed

"You're not the only person who's showered here babe."

"Just how many people have "showered" here?"

"Do you really want to get into that?" Randy said pulling the man toward him

"Maybe we should."

"I don't want to." He said kissing Evan's neck. "Let's not do that okay?"

"Randy." The tall man groaned

"What?" He asked with his face still buried in the crook of Evan's neck

"How many people?"

"I really don't know what that has to do with anything and I'm a little offended that you're even asking me. I told you that I'd been told about my supply of hot water before but I never said that the person used the shower in my room...you just assumed the worst."

"I'm sorry that I've offended you but it sounds shady."

"The water is hot in all of my showers and I've had guests. My mom commented on the water as did my brother."

"That's all you had to say."

"You couldn't trust that I'm not some sort of man-whore?"

"I said that I was sorry." Randy laughed

"It was a half-assed apology."

"I'm not good with saying sorry since most of the time I'm not."

"I see that. Right now I think you owe me an apology in the form of, oh I don't know, a dance."

"I should have seen that coming. Since I am sorry about what I said I won't deny you the dance. Where do you want it?"

"Oh my goodness I just happen to have a chair right over there."

"I'm picking the song though." Evan said leaving the bed to go get his iPod

"You could beat box for all I care." Randy said making his way over to the chair. Evan shook his head as he hooked the device up to the iPod dock in the room. He went to his Songs To Dance To playlist and scanned it smiling when he found the song he wanted. Randy smiled and covered his face when he heard the unmistakable notes of Sexual Healing come through the speakers. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"You're about to find out." Evan moved his hands slowly and seductively down his body and Randy's eyes followed their movement. He hooked his thumbs into the band of his underwear teasingly pulling the left side then the right but not revealing to Randy what he wanted to see. Evan pushed the man's legs apart using his legs to balance himself as he dipped low his face close to Randy's throbbing cock. When he came back up he turned around swaying his hips as he did then dipping low again until he was in Randy's lap. He took the other man's hands placing them on his chest then moving his body up and down. Evan moaned when Randy gently pinched then rubbed his nipples. Suddenly he pushed Randy's hands away, spun around, straddled his lap then started to imitate riding him. He smirked when he saw Randy's eyes close

"Evan."

"Yes?"

"You're forgiven."

"What?"

"I forgive you." Randy said standing and picking the man up

"That's great but the song's not over yet."

"We can finish listening to it horizontally." He said laying Evan on the bed and kissing him all over. Randy moved down Evan's body kissing and nipping at his skin. Half inch by half inch he pulled the small man's underwear down then looked up at him silently asking to remove the material. Evan raised his hips inviting Randy to pull them off. He sucked a finger into his mouth then pushed it into the man lying there. Randy and Evan had been this far before but this time he hoped it ended with them consummating their relationship. He knew that Evan was someone he could totally and completely fall in love with and knew that he was well on his way. Randy added another finger and pumped them in and out in and out stoking the fire inside Evan. "Ev,"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Randy looked into his eyes. "Are you answering me or telling me?"

"I'm telling you." Without a word the older man reached into his night table and retrieved a bottle of lube and a few condoms. "Do you want me to," Randy shook his head as he lubed Evan's hole

"Not right now. I've waited what feels like forever and as much as I love your blowjobs I don't want another thing keeping me from being inside you." Evan moved back on the bed and watched Randy rip the packet with his teeth then roll the condom on. "Ready?"

"Mmhm." Randy kindly parted Evan's legs then pressed his cock against the hole until he was inside

"Are you okay?" He asked after hearing Evan hiss

"Yea...keep going." Randy pushed all the in until his balls lightly slapped against Evan's perfect ass. He moved slowly until he felt his small lover relax then picked up his pace. Randy groaned when Evan clenched his muscles and moved in time with him. "Randy...yes." Evan moaned. Randy closed his eyes and moved his hips faster making the man moan out loudly then he slowed the movement. "Oh fuck, what did you do that for?" Randy smirked

"Is that good?"

"Yes. Do it again." Randy put an arm on either side of Evan's head and pounded into him the way he had wanted since the night he'd met the man. "That is so fucking good Randy. Don't stop."

...

"Harder baby." Evan demanded looking over his shoulder at the man currently behind him. Randy gripped the small set of hips with one hand as the other jerked the small man's cock until he came. Randy bit his bottom lip as he came too

"Oh fuck," He said panting. "That was _so_ worth the wait." Evan chuckled as he rolled to his back

"That _was_ worth the wait." Randy laughed. "What?"

"The sun's up." Evan looked toward the balcony doors in the bedroom and saw peeks of the sun through the drapes. He yawned. "Tired babe?" Evan nodded and cuddled up to Randy who pulled a sheet over them and went to sleep

**Hours Later**

Both men groaned when they heard Evan's phone ring for the third time in the last five minutes

"I might have to get that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It could be an emergency." Evan said trying to roll out of the other man's embrace. "Randy." He said laughing. He loosened his arms just enough so that Evan could reach his phone just as it started to ring again. "It's Cody."

"Oh, Duck-Boy."

"What have I told you about that?"

"I know, I know."

"Hello?" Evan said putting Cody on speaker

"Evan!"

"What?"

"I've been calling you and calling you and you didn't answer. Zack and I were worried."

"I was sleeping Cody."

"Still? It's 1:30."

"I was tired." Randy smirked. "What's up?"

"You told me to call you if we made plans for lunch. You better come to because we've been waiting on you."

"Okay. I'll be there...where is there?"

"Saddle Ranch." Evan rolled his eyes

"You know I hate that place."

"If you were up earlier you could have helped make the decision but you weren't so this is what you got."

"Well that was rude." Evan shot Randy a look

"What?"

"I didn't say anything Codes." Evan shook his head when he saw Randy ripping another foil packet

"No?" Randy asked rolling it on

"Who is that?"

"Who is what?"

"I know I just heard someone."

"I don't think you did." Evan gasped. "Fuck."

"What are you doing?"

"I, I dropped something." Randy pulled Evan closer to him as he thrust his hips

"So you're coming right?"

"Mmhm, soon."

"What?" Randy laughed

"What time do you want me to meet you guys there?"

"Is 2 okay?"

"I won't be ready by 2." Randy started thrusting faster. "Oh god." Evan groaned

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll try to make it by 2 but I doubt I will. Be there as soon as possible. Bye." Evan disconnected the call and pulled Randy down for a steamy kiss as the man laid into him

...

Evan was in the bathroom styling his hair when Randy walked in wearing a towel and wrapped his arms around his waist

"I don't want you to leave." Evan looked at their reflections in the mirror

"I have to go. I've been blowing them off to spend time with you for a while now."

"So?"

"You know that's not right Randy."

"How come you just can't tell them about us?"

"They hate you and I've been pretending that your existence doesn't affect me."

"Why do they hate me?"

"You're not that nice of a person and you were very rude to them and everyone in there."

"But I'm nice to you and that's all they should be concerned with."

"That's not the way it works now that you're on their shit list. You need to redeem yourself."

"I stopped calling Cody Duck-Boy!"

"You just called him Duck-Boy."

"I stopped calling Cody Duck-Boy to his face."

"How about you stop altogether and quit calling Zack Sadly Cooper." Randy laughed

"You have to admit that was a good one."

"It was clever but still it wasn't nice." Randy sighed

"You work with a tough crowd." Evan laughed

"Try being nice to them the next time you're in there okay? Not as nice as you are to me but nicer than you have been. I know you can do it." He said turning around in Randy's arms and looking up at him. Randy put a hand on each side of the smaller man's face, leaned down and kissed him passionately. When they pulled apart he looked him in his warm brown eyes

"For you I will."

"Thank you. I'll see you later okay?"

"Later today?"

"Um, I was just going to head back to my place after lunch."

"No you're not. I'll see you after lunch." Evan laughed

"I'll see you after lunch."

**Saddle Ranch**

Evan walked up to the table where both Zack and Cody checked their watches. Evan checked his

"You said 2 and it's 2:30. I told you I would be late." He said taking a seat

"What the hell were you doing? I know I heard a guy's voice in the background."

"Were you getting laid bro?" Evan shook his head

"I don't know what you heard Cody. Maybe you wish that I were getting laid so you thought you heard someone else."

"Oh no, I distinctly heard a male voice and laugh. If you're seeing someone just tell us. Is it Hunter?!"

"Oh God no! Cody that's so gross."

"Well he wants to get in your pants like yesterday."

"I would have disagreed with you not too long ago but now he's starting to give me the creeps."

"What has he done?" Cody asked sipping from his straw

"I'd given Randy a drink one night and when I went over to him he started asking questions about Randy and me and did I like him touching me. It was strange."

"Did you like him touching you or Randy?"

"Randy."

"Um yea, he's a congressman in the city of Creepsville." Evan and Zack laughed

...

"What are you doing now?" Cody asked signing his receipt. Evan shook his head

"Nothing."

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping!"

"Dude, please don't make me go alone."

"I'll go with you guys."

**Later**

"That was the longest lunch ever." Randy said as Evan walked in the door

"Cody wanted to go shopping and Zack didn't want to be the only one there so I said I'd go too."

"Oh." Evan lay across the couch with his head in Randy's lap. "I thought I would have to go to dinner without you."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm in the mood for Japanese so that leaves Nobu or Koi." Evan looked up at him. "What? You don't want Japanese?"

"Those are our only choices?"

"Yes. What's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"Evan."

"What?"

"People are going to find out about us and if that's going to be a problem then as much as it would hurt me we need to stop seeing each other."

"I'm just used to my privacy."

"So am I and I try to be as private as someone in my shoes can be but I won't stop living my life. I'd like it if you were a part of that." Evan smiled

"Nobu."

"You just like it when I sweet talk and damn near pour my heart out to you." Randy said as he laughed

"You're so good at it." Randy rolled his eyes

"I'm getting hungry and the reservations are for 7:30 so we have to get going."

"Wait, reservations? What if I'd picked Koi?"

"I have reservations there too. I'll just call one of my friends and have them eat there."

"Of course you will."

...

"You look really good."

"Thank you." Evan said looking at his outfit one more time. "I'm sure you were shocked to learn that I own actual clothes fit for wearing in public."

"Not shocked as much as I was disappointed. In my dreams I imagined you walking around scantily clad all the time."

"I do when I'm here."

"Oh that's right." Randy said kissing the small man. "Let's go." He said taking Evan's hand as they walked downstairs and left the house via the garage

"Did you adjust my seat again?" Randy laughed. "Why do you keep doing that?!" Randy continued to laugh

"It's hilarious watching you struggle to move it back...your little legs look so cute kicking out there like that." Evan laughed in spite of himself

"That's not funny. Stop moving the seat."

"I'm sorry babe."

"No you're really not." Randy sighed

"Yea, I guess you're right but I won't do it again."

"Thank you." They arrived at the front of the restaurant. One of the valets opened Evan's door while another went around to the driver's side. Randy walked around the car and took Evan's hand as they walked into the restaurant. Evan smiled to himself. _I guess he's not ashamed_ he thought. Inside the establishment the men were seated immediately

"Is this your table?" Randy smiled

"I do prefer this seat, yes. It's not so secluded that it draws attention for being by itself but it's not in the middle of the dining room either."

"I see."

"Do you want to get a bottle of wine or no?"

"Where's the wine list?" Randy handed it over and smiled as he watched Evan browse. "I like white with sushi."

"Pick whatever you want."

"Is the Cloudy Bay Sauvignon Blanc okay with you?"

"That is fine with me. I don't like anything too heavy with sushi anyway." Evan smiled and Randy felt his heartbeat speed up. He cleared his throat and looked away

"What's the matter?" Randy shook his head

"Nothing." Evan raised a brow. "It's nothing really." He shrugged

"Okay."

...

Evan was laughing at Randy trying to eat a piece of salmon sashimi from the chop sticks in his hand

"Stop laughing 'cause you're moving them."

"I can't help it." Randy grabbed Evan's hand and held it steady as he took the fish from the sticks. Randy playfully snarled at the man. In that moment Evan realized how happy he was. It wasn't that he was unhappy before but now he really felt alive. He was happy being with Randy

"You're terrible with chop sticks by the way." Randy said putting his wine glass on the table

"No I'm not. All my food's made it to my mouth."

"Come here." Evan leaned forward. "Closer."

"I'm small so how close do you expect me to get?" Randy smiled and kissed the other man. "If I had known I think I could have gotten a little closer."

"Uh-huh," Randy said nodding. "A relationship is 50/50 Ev."

"Well 40/60 in our case since I can't reach."

"I guess I'll pick up your slack." Evan frowned and Randy smiled. "I'm kidding. You're perfect." He tilted his head to the side

"You said that to me the night we met."

"I must have meant it because you're not even wearing those little gold shorts." Evan laughed. "Which are still my favorites."

"You did get a good look at them when you spun me around."

"I'm sorry for doing that." Evan shrugged

"I've had slimier people do worse."

"Do you really like working at MJ's?" The younger man didn't know where this discussion was headed but he didn't like it

"Yes. Where else can I work two days a week and make enough money to pay $1235 a month in rent, a car payment and everything else I need with money left over?"

"Um, I'm not sure actually."

"You're not going to ask me to quit are you?" Randy shook his head

"No. If you like doing it then I like you doing it. There's nothing wrong with it in my opinion."

"Okay because I don't want to quit."

"Don't quit."

"I'm not."

"Don't."

"I won't."

"Okay then."

"Alright."

"I'm glad we got that out of the way."

"Me too." The men looked at each other and laughed

"You win that one." Randy said smiling. Over the next hour Randy and Evan finished their dinner at the restaurant. Once the bill was paid Randy stepped outside with Evan in tow and they waited for the valet

"Congratulations on the Emmy nomination Randy."

"Thank you." He said to the paparazzi snapping pictures of him and the man attached to him

"What's your name?"

"Are the two of you together?"

"Are you dating?!"

"Will you be taking him as your date to the Emmy's Randy?"

"You'll find out soon enough won't you?" Evan saw the valet pull up with the car and had to stop himself from running toward it and jumping inside to get away from the photographers. Randy calmly walked over, opened the door for Evan and waited for him to get inside before shutting it

"Are you alright?" Randy asked once they were driving

"I'm okay."

"I thought you'd run out of there." Evan laughed

"I really felt like it."

"You did well."

"Oh thanks."

**Next Morning**

"I don't want to answer that." Randy said snuggled up with Evan in bed

"So don't answer it." He checked the phone

"It's my PR guy."

"Sounds like trouble."

"Hello? It was a good morning. What do you want? I was at Nobu last night, yea but you already know that. Uh-huh. Evan. Yes. He's quite nice. Well I certainly hope that he's around for a long time. I don't have flings and if I did I wouldn't take them to Nobu. No. Do not do that. Okay. Yes. Bye."

"What was that all about?"

"Apparently one of those paparazzi was TMZ and the pictures are up. My PR guy wanted to know if he needed to do damage control."

"Oh." Randy smiled when Evan moved closer and wrapped an arm around him

"Are we staying in bed all day?"

"I'd love nothing more than to stay in bed all day with you but its Monday and I volunteer on Monday's."

"But baby I want you to stay."

"You always want me to stay." Evan reached for his phone. "Fuck."

"What?"

"Cody just sent me the pictures of us from TMZ."

"Uh-oh."

"At least he didn't call me." He checked his phone again. "I guess I spoke too soon. Hi Cody." Evan answered engaging the speaker on his phone

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I don't think so."

"I knew I recognized that voice that you tried convincing me I didn't hear."

"What are you talking about?" Randy laughed

"Stop being evasive Evan!"

"Hey, hey – don't yell at him." They heard Cody gasp

"Why am I on speakerphone?"

"I'm still in bed and didn't feel like holding the phone. What's up Codes?"

"I don't get it. He's just so rude and you're so nice. How in the hell did this happen?" Evan laughed

"Randy's not rude to me Cody. I wouldn't be with him if he was."

"Did he drug you? You can tell me. Why would you have ever given him the time of day?"

"I assure you that I wasn't drugged. Randy's very good to me Cody."

"Why are you justifying our relationship to him?"

"Um, can you be quiet? I was talking to Evan."

"Both of you need to cut it out. I don't want you fighting with each other."

"I don't want to fight with him but he's nosey and he's not actually list,"

"Excuse me," Cody interrupted. "I've been friends with Evan longer than you've known him,"

"I don't give a shit how long you've known him,"

"You should give a shit because I'm his friend,"

"Right you're his friend. I'm not dating you!"

"Eat a pile of shit Orton!"

"Hey! Stop it!" Evan had had enough. "You are both making me crazy right now. Cody, you know more than anyone that I wanted nothing to do with Randy after I met him, hell, I didn't want anything to do with him before I met him but things just turned out this way."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"Have you guys been together?"

"A few months." Cody laughed

"So all that time you were flirting and dancing for him on stage you were together?"

"...pretty much. I eye-fucked him on stage a few times before fucking him for real though." Cody and Randy laughed

"No one has ever made me wait that long, just so you know."

"You're not over that yet?"

"I'm getting there."

"Hello. Excuse me. I'm still on the line and I don't want to hear about your sex life."

"Since when?"

"Okay maybe I do but you and I can talk about that later."

"You better not." Randy said looking at Evan who smiled

"I'll only tell him about the good times babe." Randy scoffed

"The good times? It's all been good and you know it."

"Oh god," Cody groaned. "You guys are probably freaks. Just going at it like rabbits and whatnot."

"We don't go at it like rabbits."

"I'd like it if we did." Evan looked at Randy

"Can you not right now?"

"I can not right now but we'll talk about it later."

"Talk about what? We have sex for hours at a time."

"And you're really good in bed so I'd like to spend more time here."

"Babe,"

"Save your lovers quarrel for later because I'm still here." Cody said speaking up

"What do I have to do to prove that I'm not a bad guy and that Evan is in good hands?"

"It's not your hands I'm worried about."

"Stop being so snarky Cody. Randy's extending the olive branch here."

"First and foremost I want you to be the very best you can be for my friend over there."

"Okay, I think I've got that covered. Evan?"

"I'm very happy Cody."

"Number two: stop being a prick when you come in to MJ's. I don't know if you realize or if Ev's told you but we deal with so much shit on a nightly basis and we don't need anymore."

"I can be nicer."

"Lastly but still very important: for the love of God stop calling Zack Sadly Cooper." Randy and Evan laughed

"I will stop calling him Sadly Cooper." Cody sighed

"Thank you."

"We should do lunch."

"I'm free as long as you're paying."

"Cody!"

"What? He's good for it."

"Do you get a break when you volunteer? I don't know how that works."

"I'm a volunteer so it's my time."

"Let's have a late lunch then. Is 2 o' clock good for both of you?"

"I can take a break then."

"I'm free if I can pick the place."

"I thought you coming to lunch was contingent on whether or not I pay?"

"Well I also want to pick the place."

"Fine."

"Joan's on Third."

"Oh that's nice."

"You probably thought I was going to pick some insanely expensive place."

"For a second I did, yes."

"Ha! Well take that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday: MJ's**

"Is lover boy coming in tonight?"

"You're going to give me a hard time about this aren't you?"

"Most definitely." Evan rolled his eyes

"I'm sure he is since he likes to watch me dance and I don't dance outside of here."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I've danced for him at his place one time and he didn't make it through the whole song." Cody laughed

"Let's go boys!" Chris said poking his head into the room. "Zack you're up first."

"I'm ready. Ev?"

"I'll take care of your tables."

"Thanks!" Zack said jogging from the room. Evan left the room too so that he could get all his tables and all of Zack's tables taken care of. He saw Hunter and walked over to him

"Hi."

"Hi." He wasn't his normal self

"What's the matter?"

"Are we still allowed to converse?" Evan shook his head confused

"Why wouldn't we be able to converse?"

"You're dating that guy who comes here all the time." Evan sat in his lap

"I was dating him before people knew about it and I still talked to you. You're one of my most favorite people in here and that hasn't changed. When he comes here he's a customer just like everyone else. I didn't tell him to stop tipping the other boys and he can't tell me who I can and cannot talk to...in here or out in the streets." Hunter smiled. "Okay?"

"Okay." He responded slipping Evan his tip just as the man in question walked by. "Are you on shot duty again tonight?"

"Not tonight but I do need to go around and see if people need refills."

"Go forth." Evan laughed

"I'll be back." Hunter nodded. Evan refilled the few empties that he had then went over to Randy

"Thank you." He said taking the glass

"You're welcome."

"Does Old Man River know about us?" Evan laughed

"Stop calling him names and yes he does. He was standoffish when I went over."

"Oh?"

"He wasn't sure that he and I could still talk to each other...thought that maybe you put the brakes on it."

"Why? I'm not your keeper."

"I said as much."

"What are you dancing to tonight?"

"Why? Do you have a request?"

"No. I'd just like to brace myself." Evan laughed and walked away

"I thought you hated that guy." Roman said when Evan came up to the bar

"Who Randy? Hate is strong word but no, I didn't like him when we first met." The large man nodded

"Well I think you guys look nice together and as long as he treats you right I'm okay with it. If he messes up he'll have to deal with me." Evan laughed

"Thanks Roman."

"No problem." He said placing a _Randy_ on the bar. Evan crossed the floor and put it down on the table then picked up the empty. Randy reached for him as he tried walking away

"What?"

"Are you up next?"

"Yes and I have to change so I don't have time to chat."

"Okay." Randy watched Evan's butt in those gold shorts as he walked away and smiled. In the backstage area Evan changed into a pair of black leather shorts for his next routine. Out on the floor Randy cocked his head to the side as he stared at the stage which had gone completely dark in preparation for Evan. He had no idea what was going on as he'd never seen this happen

_I like your pants around your feet_

Randy smirked hearing the first line of the song

_And I like the dirt that's on your knees_

_And I like the way you still say please_

_While you're looking up at me_

The curtain opened and there was a pole in the middle of the stage but Randy didn't see the object of his affection

_You're like my favorite damn disease_

Evan, who was upside down, slid slowly down the pole until he reached the bottom where he rolled to his feet then gripped the pole with his hands and spun around a full 360 degrees. Randy swallowed hard. Evan looked him straight in his eyes as he stepped in front of the staff and rolled his hips in a fluid motion

_And I love the places that we go_

_And I love the people that you know_

_And I love the way you can't say no_

He wrapped a leg around the pole a spun around a total of 720 degrees this time before sliding down into a split. That delighted the crowd as they cheered and tossed money onto the stage. Evan turned around, bent at the waist and shook his ass seductively from left to right. He moved to the right side of the stage where he allowed patrons to stick money in the top of his shorts. Randy watched him move to the left side where he swiveled and pulled at the waist of his shorts prompting the onlookers to reward him with money. As he sauntered to the center of the stage he almost laughed when he saw Randy practically panting. The breathless man moved up to the front

_I like the freckles on your chest_

_And I like the way you like me best_

Evan rolled his hips again as they were level with Randy's face and almost smiled when he saw his lover smirk

_And I like the way you're not impressed_

_While you put me to the test_

Randy popped the top button of the shorts with skill Evan had never seen then proceeded to place $100 bills in the band of his thong. Evan caressed the side of Randy's face and turned away to finish his dance

"Well, well, well," Evan laughed when he heard Wade walk into the room

"Oh great, you know too?"

"I think everyone who works here knows. Jus is into those gossip rags and sites so he's the one who told me." Wade said handing Evan his money

"Sometimes life throws you a curve you know?"

"Uh-huh," Evan laughed again. "I guess you did know what you were doing all this time."

"Let me be clear, my goal wasn't to date him. I just didn't want him to be mean and rude to me while I was serving him." Wade laughed

"Oh well, you took care of that didn't you?" The small man smiled innocently

"I happen to be somewhat charming."

"Charmed the pants right off of him, yea?"

"A few times actually." Wade laughed loudly as he tucked away the tip Evan had given him and left the room. Evan changed into a pair of red shorts with the matching cuffs and bowtie then left the locker room

"Nice!" Chris commented when he walked up to the bar

"Thanks."

"I covered your tables Ev while you were up there so you should be fine for a while...well except for Randy. He said that he'd wait for you to bring him a drink." Evan rolled his eyes and signaled Roman. "He called me Zack."

"Huh?"

"He called me Zack instead of Sadly Cooper so that was nice."

"Oh! Yea...Cody told him to stop."

"It was refreshing."

"Drinks up Evan."

"Thank you." He said taking the drink from the bar and walking over to Randy

"Why didn't you just take the drink from Zack?"

"I don't like Zack. I do, however, like this little get up you have on. It's sexy."

"You don't even know Zack."

"We're not talking about him anymore. This here," Randy said pointing to Evan's outfit. "Is a second runner up to the gold shorts. Also, why am I just learning about your pole dancing abilities?"

"Because you've never seen me on one until now?"

"I feel like that's something you share with the person you're in a relationship with. First name, last name, interests and hobbies and whether or not you can work a pole."

"Well now you know."

"I may have to call someone and see about getting one installed at my house."

"Oh my God." Evan huffed and walked away

**Later**

"Are you tired?" Evan asked walking into Randy's bedroom. "Should I have gone to my place after I left work?"

"A little and no. Come here."

"I'm all oily."

"I like you oily. Come."

"That's so gross." Evan said walking over to the bed and kissing Randy. "Let me go take a shower." Randy pulled the man down on top of him then flipped them over

"We can shower later." He said pulling Evan's sweatpants off

"We?"

"Uh-huh."

"Come here babe." Evan said pulling at the other man who kissed back up his body removing his shirt in the process. He pushed Randy back against the pillows on the bed and crawled down his naked warm body. It seemed like Randy was always naked when he was home. When he was waist level Evan nuzzled Randy's manhood before licking at the shaft then sucking it into his mouth making the tall man moan low. He sucked hard drawing the blood straight to Randy cock making it rock hard

"Fuck," Randy moaned when Evan tongued his ball sac and sucked it into his mouth. He could hear the older man fumbling around in the bedside table for protection as he sucked him hard. He hastily ripped the packet open. "Ev." Evan looked up and slowly pulled his mouth off. "Well that was hot." He smiled as he rid himself of his underwear and Randy rolled the condom on

"I want to be on top."

"Get up here baby." Evan smiled sexily as he straddled the man making both of them groan when he sank down

"Oh god...Randy don't move yet."

"Are you okay?" He nodded

"Mmhm. You're just so big."

"Take your time. I'll wait until you're ready." Evan rotated his hips and involuntarily clenched his muscles making Randy buck his hips

"Randy!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Randy placed his hands on the small man's waist as he rotated again and again quickly finding his rhythm. Randy waited until he felt like the man on top of him was stretched sufficiently before he thrust his hips upward. Evan took a deep breath through his nose

"Fuck...do that again." Randy thrust again which prompted Evan to lean forward and ride him harder. He looked down and saw Randy drag a finger through the cum that was steadily leaking from his cock then stick the finger in his mouth. "Good?" Randy nodded his head and licked his lips

"Delicious." Evan placed his hands on Randy's chest as he began to bounce up and down. Not missing a beat Randy met each bounce with a thrust of his own. He moved faster and slammed him harder as Evan started to whimper. He knew that was a sign and it wouldn't be long before his partner erupted. "Close baby?" Evan nodded his head rapidly

"Uh-huh." He stopped Evan from moving his hips and brought him to his climax with just his thrusts. "Fuck!" Before he had the chance to collapse Randy flipped them so that he was on top and pounded him until he came and in the midst Evan came again. "Oh my God Randy." Randy coughed

"What baby? No one's ever made you cum twice like that? I've got skills in case you were unaware."

"I feel like that's something you share with the person you're in a relationship with. First name, last name, interests and hobbies and whether or not you can make them cum twice in a matter of a minute." Randy laughed

"That sounds familiar."

"Uh-huh." Randy kissed the small man

"Well now you know."

**Sunday Afternoon: Day of the Emmy's**

Randy and Evan were in Randy's home gym jogging on the same treadmill

"Randy stop." Evan said adjusting the speed on the machine. "I'm going to get off if you turn it up again." Randy laughed

"It's not going fast enough."

"You and I can't go at the same speed. If you want to run like you're being chased by a rabid animal then get off and wait for me to finish. I _was _on here first."

"I'll stop but I think you can run a little faster."

"I could but I don't want to." Evan slapped Randy's hand as it crept toward the buttons again. "Quit it! You're so immature sometimes, I swear." Randy stumbled when Evan abruptly stopped the machine and jumped off

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going upstairs."

"I thought we were running together."

"We were but you're apparently feeling like Forrest Gump so it's all yours." Randy sighed. Surely he couldn't run now. He hopped of the treadmill and admired his body in the mirror before going up after Evan. He walked into the kitchen and almost walked back out when he saw Evan glaring at him over the bottle he was drinking his protein shake from. "What?" Evan questioned wiping his mouth

"What did I do?"

"Sometimes you joke around too much Randy and it's annoying. Adjusting the seat in your car is funny but don't turn the treadmill up while I'm on it. That's just dangerous. We have to go out tonight and what if I'd fallen? I could have broken my nose and if I break my nose I would get, with my luck, not one but two black eyes and then I would have to stay here. Is that what you want? Do you want me to stay here? I can stay here if you changed your mind about me going. Did you change your mind? Is that what happened?" Randy stood there staring at the man. "Huh? Answer me Randy!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I need you to calm all the way down." Evan huffed. "Come here babe." Evan walked over and into Randy's arms. "I don't want to tell you again that I'm not ashamed of you and there's nothing wrong with what you do. Do you know how many guys in Hollywood claim to have met their wives in bars as hostesses and bartenders?"

"Not off the top of my head."

"That's just a Hollywood way of saying my wife used to be a stripper. Yes you dance and take your little booty shorts off but you don't get naked nor do you wear pasties." Evan laughed as Randy pulled back. Taking his head in his hands Randy looked the slight man in his eyes. "Evan, I love you." Evan just stood there for a few seconds before nodding his head

"I love you too Randy." He leaned down and kissed him

"I was hoping you'd say that." Evan laughed

"Of course I love you. How could I not? You're tall and hot and tan and mildly annoying but the fact that you're good in bed totally makes up for that." Randy smiled and laughed

"What about smart?"

"What about it?"

"You're not going to add smart to your list of reasons to love me?"

"Not if you want this relationship to stay honest." He scoffed

"I can't believe you just said that."

"I did. I don't think you're dumb or anything...you're smart enough. How's that?"

"That's rude is what that is."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know if I accept your apology."

"Please." Randy watched as the man in front of him dropped down to his knees pulling his shorts down with him

"Everything can always be fixed with a little oral persuasion."

**Later**

"You look absolutely amazing." Randy said admiring Evan in his tailored Armani 'Giorgio' notch lapel tuxedo

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." He said complimenting Randy on his Armani 'Giorgio' Trim Fit Peak lapel tux. "Are we wearing the same tie?"

"No. I mean they're both Burberry but have different patterns." Evan smiled

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Maybe." Randy said checking his phone. "The limo's downstairs so we have to get going."

"I'm ready." Randy looked around. "What?"

"This is where dating a woman would come in handy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need a woman with a handbag." Evan laughed

"Don't you have handlers for that?"

"I guess so." He said taking Evan's hand

**Nokia Theater: Red Carpet**

"Are you ready?" Randy asked as their limo was next in line

"No. I mean, I don't know." Evan responded wringing his hands together

"Baby, look at me." He turned toward Randy and the sparkle in his brown eyes almost made him melt. He wasn't just in love with this man. He was head over heels in love with him. "All you have to do is walk. I'll be holding your hand and when I have to take a picture alone someone will just have you step to the side and once I'm done I'll take your hand again and we'll move on, okay?" Evan nodded

"Okay."

"Gimme a kiss and let's go." Evan kissed him before they both stepped out of the car

"I'm going to throw up." Randy smiled

"You are not but if you really do, turn to the left because I'm going to stand to your right. It's my good side."

"I think all your sides look good but what do I know."

"Flattery will get you everywhere baby." Randy said plastering on a million dollar smile and moving down the carpet. To Evan the walk along the carpet to the building seemed like it was a twenty mile straightaway and it only kept getting longer. As nervous as he was he did take in and enjoy the way Randy worked. He flirted with the female interviewers, joked with the male entertainment journalists and smiled for the fans who lined the barricades. At one point he even walked over and took a few pictures. Evan's nerves subsided by the time they made it into the theater

...

"Babe?" Evan whispered leaning over

"Yes?"

"This is really boring." Randy covered his mouth so people couldn't see him laughing

"I guess I should have warned you."

"I still would have come but a warning would have been nice."

"I'm sorry. The category I'm nominated in is up soon."

"Are you going to win?"

"I have no idea. That would be great though."

"You don't know if you're going to win or not?"

"No. This isn't professional wrestling. We don't find out the winner before we get here."

"Oh. My bad." They sat through the boring show and skits until Randy's category was announced. He gripped Evan's hand tightly as they waited. "You've got this babe."

"I should have practiced my shocked/gracious faces."

"Oh my goodness."

"And your winner for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama series is: Randy Orton!" He smiled and kissed Evan twice before standing up and making his way to the stage

"Oh wow," Randy said smiling. "Um, I want to thank all the other stars of the show because together each of us makes the show itself outstanding and without them I wouldn't look nearly as good as I do. To say it's a group effort is an understatement. So yea, thank you to the directors and producers, everyone." Randy winked and sent a little wave to Evan who smiled and stealthily waved back. "I didn't prepare a speech so I hope I've covered everyone. If not, just call me or something and I'll thank you over the phone." Randy smiled again before turning away from the podium

...

"Now your other awards won't be as lonely." Randy laughed

"I have an even four now."

"The shelf did look a little odd."

"Should I put a picture of me in the middle or one of us?" Evan put a hand over his face. "Babe? Me or us?"

"Just put one of you up there." Randy nodded

"That would probably be best. I can put one of us anywhere in the house."

"Mmhm, like in one of the bathrooms or something."

"I don't want to look at your sweet little face while I'm in the john."

"That's certainly good to know. How come we're not going to any of the after parties?"

"I'd much rather get a juicy cheeseburger from Whataburger and lay around in my underwear. Did you want to go to a party instead?" Evan shook his head

"No, not really. Is the limo going to fit in a drive-thru?"

"Yes."

"I have to see this."

"Watch and learn."

"What are you going to do now? The show has wrapped and you don't start filming for a while. You just won another Emmy,"

"I'm going on a vacation."

"Oh. You deserve a vacation."

"Well _we're_ going on a vacation I should say."

"Are we?"

"Yes. I'm certainly not going alone."

"I'll go if it's somewhere I want to be."

"I'm going to be there so of course it's somewhere you want to be."

"Seriously Randy, where is it?"

"I have a house in Hawai'i or if that's not up to,"

"No, Hawai'i sounds great." Randy smirked

"I'll call in my staff and it'll be great. I have a pool but it's still super close to the beach so we can lie out then come back to the house and lunch will be waiting for us." Evan smiled at Randy's excitement. "Say something Ev."

"What do you want me to say? I agreed to going and all of what you said does sound amazing." The partition window went down and the driver handed Randy the bag from Whataburger

"This smells so good. Step on it Jeeves, I need to eat this while it's still hot."

"Did you just call the driver Jeeves?"

"I did." Randy replied with his face buried in the bag. He pulled out a French fry and held it up for Evan

"Those are fresh."

"I know." Randy said feeding himself. "Hey,"

"What?"

"What do you think about moving in with me?" Evan coughed and choked on a few wayward pieces of potato lingering in his throat

"What?" He said after sipping his drink

"I want you to move in with me. You spend a lot of time at my place anyway and I love having you there. Obviously you can afford it but it doesn't make sense for you to pay almost $1300 in rent each month for an apartment you visit three times a month...maybe."

"You're right when you say that it doesn't make sense but moving in with someone is major."

"You practically live there now."

"I know but I have the option of staying at my place if you get on my nerves."

"I get on your nerves all the time and you never go there." Evan laughed

"This is true."

"Don't run from me Evan or put up road blocks in our relationship. Life is tough enough as it is." He handed Evan another French fry

"Is this a peace offering?"

"No, I just think you should have another one before I eat mine and all of yours."

"Can I think about it?"

"I'd rather you didn't because that would give you time to come up with a legit reason for not moving in with me."

"Yea you're right. Fuck it," Evan said biting the fry. "I'll do it."

**Weeks Later: Saturday: MJ's Bar**

"Hey CJ," Evan called peeking into Chris' office. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yea sure, what's up kid?"

"Remember I asked for next Friday and Saturday off and you said that you'd get back to me?"

"Yes." Evan put his hands on his hips

"Well you never got back to me."

"Oh! Shit, yea, sorry. Of course you can have the time off. You're the hardest working person we have here and you should take a vacation. Hell, Cody and Zack do and you know damn well they don't work as hard as you do."

"They're good dancers though and keep their regulars coming back."

"Eh, whatever. Where're you going?"

"Hawai'i." Chris smiled

"You wouldn't happen to be going with a certain movie/television star would you?"

"I could possibly be going with someone like that."

"He was a complete ass when he started coming here but you've tamed him and I can tell that you're happy. You also do a good job of not mixing business with pleasure. If it hadn't gotten out I never would have thought you two were an item. You should give Wade and Justin a few pointers. The janitors are tired of cleaning up Wade's drool after all Justin's routines." Evan laughed. "At least Randy is able to keep all of his fluids to himself while he's here. Now, what the two of you do when you get home is another story."

"Another story entirely. Thanks Chris! I'll see you when I come back!" Evan shouted leaving the office

"What did he say?" Randy asked reaching out and grabbing Evan as he walked past his seat

"He said that I deserve a vacation."

"I told you he wouldn't say no. Now you have to pack all your stuff when you get off work."

"I can get it done. Besides, we're going to Hawai'i where there's sun and sand. How much clothing do you think I plan on packing?" Randy groaned

"You're so hot." He said standing

"Are you leaving now?" He nodded

"Yes. I want to grab a few things before I zip my suitcase and call it a day."

"Okay."

"Do you need anything from the drugstore?"

"Um, uh..." Randy put his hand up

"How about I just pick up a few travel items for you to have until we get to the store in Maui?"

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Randy nodded

"I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye baby." Randy gave Evan a quick kiss on the cheek and left the club. Evan went back to the bar and looked at Cody. "What?"

"I saw that little kiss."

"That's nothing compared to all of the other places he likes to kiss me." Cody gasped

"Oh my." He said smiling. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"You know," Cody said nudging him. "It...with him."

"Do you mean sex?"

"Yes!"

"I don't know if I really want to get into that."

"Since when? We always share stories on the goods." Evan laughed

"It's good Cody."

"Good? You have a broad vocabulary and the word you choose to use is _good_?"

"I don't know what you want me to say. I'm not going to go into detail about it."

"I see that I'll have to drag this out of you. What does he like to do? Is he gentle? Does he prefer rough sex?"

"My goodness Cody. He likes doing a variety of things, _we _like doing a variety of things. He can be gentle if I want it gentle and if I want it rough then we do it rough. He's a big fan of side sex and what I like to call the spider web because my legs are tangled in his. Oh, he also loves a nice slow blowjob in the morning...prefers that over an alarm clock." Cody stood there grinning. "What?"

"He looks like he would be the type to enjoy a morning beej."

"Randy's just an all-around fan of having his knob slobbed."

"Is he a grunter or a groaner?" Evan smiled

"He's a quiet moaner _and _groaner but when he's about to cum he does this grunt and it's pretty hot."

"That does sound hot." Cody said fanning himself

"Well how about you cool yourself down by serving some drinks?" Chris said walking up

"I'm going!" Cody hollered as he walked away quickly

...

"Hi baby."

"Hey." Evan said dropping his bag on the floor

"I pulled your suitcase down so you could get packing."

"Thank you."

"What's wrong? You seem down."

"I'm tired. Zack left an hour and a half early so I split his tables with Nicky which is basically like working by myself."

"How come everyone around there is so lazy? You'd think they would be on top of dancing and handing out drinks."

"You'd think." Evan said walking into the closet

"Why don't you rest a little before you start with that?"

"Because I have to pack my bag, take a shower and I want to do my laundry so I don't come back to a pile of that."

"Is there anything I can help you with? I can do your laundry if you want."

"Would you?"

"Sure."

"It's all dark so just throw it into one load, don't use hot or warm water...and don't wash those gold shorts in the machine."

"Do I have to hand wash them?"

"Mmhm...and my underwear."

"Only because I love you."

"I love you too babe. Thank you." Randy just grunted as he left the room and Evan headed for the shower

**Maui, Hawai'i**

"I'm exhausted but I need to look around and see everything."

"We're going to be here for a week babe so you don't have to look at everything right now. I've actually been thinking about getting a bigger,"

"Oh my God." Evan said breathlessly. Randy walked up behind him placing his hands on his shoulders

"You like the pool huh?"

"Randy...you can't move unless you're allowed to take this pool with you." Randy laughed

"I don't think that's possible actually."

"You don't need a bigger house anyhow. The house in Los Angeles is big enough. It's just us anyway."

"Okay." Randy kissed the top of Evan's head. "Ev?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have to take the view in right now?"

"Why? What's up?"

"Well I'd kinda like to christen the house right now."

"The whole house?!"

"If we can. You're game right?"

"Why don't we start with the bedroom and see where things go or have you christened that already?"

"I've never brought anyone here so you and I are going to baptize this place."

"We better get started then." Randy picked Evan up tossing him over his shoulder

...

"Randy, oh my god...Randy." Randy watched Evan's hand move faster as he pumped his cock furiously. "Oh fuck me." He groaned his body shuddering from the intense orgasm flowing through his body. Randy pulled out, removed the condom and jerked his cock grunting as he climaxed

"Shit." Randy said on a sigh

"Babe?"

"Mm?" Was the only sound Randy could make

"Wanna go again?"

"Excuse me?!" Evan laughed

"I'm kidding."

"I think we're good until tomorrow. Then we can break the pool and the laundry room in."

"We're going to be here for a week."

"What's your point?"

"My ass needs a break okay?"

"You sound like such a quitter right now."

"What?!" Evan said playfully slapping Randy's chest. "Don't call me a quitter."

"I'm only joking with you." Randy said rolling over and kissing Evan. "I love you."

"I love you too." Evan said smiling

**Days Later**

"Oh Evy Bear?" Evan laughed as he leaned over the railing and looked down at Randy from the upstairs landing

"Did you really just call me Evy Bear?"

"Yes. I'm testing out pet names to see which ones stick. Is Evy Bear a no-go?"

"Evy Bear is a hell no-go." Randy laughed. "What do you want?"

"I have plans for us later."

"Oh?"

"Mmhm."

"It's not sex is it?"

"What if it is?"

"We've been doing that since we got here. Why would you need to makes plans for that? Besides, I'm getting sore babe."

"I'm sorry I can't get enough of you. You should feel flattered actually."

"I should feel flattered." Evan said tilting his head to the side. "I should feel flattered he says. How about you kiss my ass?"

"I'd love to." Randy said starting up the stairs

"No!"

"But you just said,"

"No Randy!"

"Ev,"

"Don't you dare take another step." Randy took two and Evan started running

"I like a good chase Evan!"

"Leave me alone!" He said running into the bedroom and jumping on the bed. "Down boy." Evan said pointing a finger down at Randy

"Aw, we're almost eye to eye with you standing up there."

"The fact that you think you're so funny is actually funny to me. Why are you always teasing me about my height? I was this size when you met me and I'm not getting any bigger."

"That's great because I'll have endless jokes for you."

"You mean for yourself."

"Come here."

"No."

"I'm not going to do anything." The smaller man moved slowly to the edge of the bed but took a step back when Randy reached out. "I want to get you down from there, that's all." Evan glared at him. "I promise you."

"Catch me." Randy opened his arms and Evan jumped wrapping his legs and arms around his body. "What are the plans for later?"

"I'm not telling you the exact plans but it involves the beach."

"Oh, okay." Randy laid the smaller man down on the bed and crawled on top of him. "Randal Keith."

"Relax will you? I want to take a nap and I sleep better when you're next to me." Randy said rolling off Evan

"Oh."

"Oh." He said mocking the man

**Later: Kaanapali Beach**

"Oh Randy." Evan said walking hand in hand with Randy across the sand. "This is beautiful." He said looking at the candlelit table and chairs on the sand

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

"Even better." Randy responded pulling Evan's chair out

"Are we the only ones out here?"

"Yes. I wanted to watch the sunset out here with you without other people watching it and possibly watching us."

"I didn't think about that." Evan said sipping his champagne

"Oh wow, you dug right into that." He smiled

"I like champagne. You know that."

"Is sea bass okay with you?"

"Perfect...I'd forgotten all about dinner actually. I'm happy with the sunset."

"You're happy now but wait until you get hungry. You know you're Cranky McSassyPants when you haven't eaten."

"I get a little snappy when I'm low on fuel, yes."

"Snappy is a cute way of putting it."

...

"You know," Evan said swallowing his mouth full of food. "I wish I had a camera to get a picture of this."

"We can come back another time. I have – we have a house here remember?"

"We huh?"

"Yes we. Just like the house in LA is _our_ house." Evan smiled

"It sounds so permanent. I like it."

"You like it huh?"

"I do."

"That's good."

"Why's that good? I mean other than," Randy took Evan's hand and slipped a black tungsten carbide ring with a brushed center on his finger

"That's good because I want us to be permanent."

"Randy,"

"I love you so much Evan." Randy chuckled. "I think maybe before our first date. You don't take any of my shit and that's never happened before. I need that. I need you. Tell me that you need me too and that you want this forever." Evan stood from his seat, walked over to Randy and sat down in his lap

"I do need you and I love _you_ so, so much and I want this longer than forever if that's at all possible." Randy smiled and the men kissed

"Together we'll make anything possible."


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

**Three Years Later**

Evan was in the kitchen wiping down the counters just trying to pass the time. He'd woken up early that morning and cleaned the house from top to bottom starting with his and Randy's bedroom and eventually ending down in the kitchen. He was eagerly awaiting Randy's arrival back home. The man had been gone for nearly two months filming a movie on the east coast. Evan had only been able to visit him three times since he was busy managing the club and training new dancers. He threw away the disposable wipe he just used on the stove and stood there looking around. There were still hours left until Randy would be home and Evan didn't know what else to do with the time in between

"I guess I could clean the refrigerator." Evan said opening the doors

**Hours Later**

"Ev? Baby?" Evan rolled over and opened his eyes then groaned

"I fell asleep." Randy smiled

"Yea, you fell asleep."

"I cleaned all morning waiting for you." He said sitting up and wrapping his arms around Randy's neck

"The place looks great."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Randy said pulling Evan up and off the couch

"You don't have to go back anytime soon do you?"

"No baby. I'll be here to get on your nerves for some time to come."

"Oh good. I really did miss you bothering me all day. Oh! Come on!" Evan said excitedly while grabbing Randy's hand and dragging him to the dining room. He opened the doors at the bottom of the hutch and pulled out a semi-flat cardboard box and put it on the table

"What is it baby?"

"I've already pulled it out. You can't wait half a second?"

"Well you've gotten me all excited." Evan rolled his eyes and pulled a large frame from the box. "Oh wow." Randy said when Evan unwrapped the frame. "It's our wedding photo. This looks great."

"I can't believe it took so long for the touch-ups."

"It wasn't that long. I've been gone for two months and we've been married for 11 months," Randy paused. "I guess that is a long time." Evan nodded

"Yea, a very long time."

"Where are we going to hang it?"

"I think over the couch in the living room would be the best place."

"I agree but no matter where it goes it will be well hung."

"I didn't think I'd miss your lame jokes but I guess I have."

"I'm growing on you."

"Well I hope so since we went and got hitched."

"Yep...too late now." Randy said picking the man up. Evan wrapped his legs around and kissed him. "What's been going on in my absence?" Randy said turning them around and leaving the room

"Did I tell you about Cody?"

"No." He said kissing Evan's neck

"He and CJ are dating now."

"Is that so?" Randy asked walking up the stairs

"Yea, Cody asked me if it would be okay but I already knew that they were dating and hooking up with each other beforehand." Evan moaned when Randy bit a sensitive spot on his neck. "Babe,"

"Huh?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"To be honest, not really. I'm craving you right now so that's all I'm focused on. We can talk a whole bunch later, okay?"

"Okay but I want to let you know that I haven't really had the time to work out like I usually do." Randy stopped what he was doing and pulled Evan off the bed

"Let me see you."

"What?"

"Take your clothes off. I want to see you. Please?" With a blush in his cheeks Evan removed his pants and t-shirt then stood before Randy in just his underwear. Randy smiled and spun him around. "You're perfect." Evan smiled and tackled Randy to the bed

"We're perfect."

**End**


End file.
